ForestClan Destiny: Shadows of the Falling Snow
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Snowstar used to be a brave warrior until horrible things started to happen to his life. When he was told of a prophecy of two cats and he was one of them. He must do whatever he can before it's too late. (Renewed version of ForestClan's Destiny: Snow Falling)


Night had fallen; the chill of Leaf-bare was blowing though the air. But something was happening in a large clearing, something like a battle.

"Give up Icestar, you're on your last life and it's just better to give up that land that we want on your territory then shred fur and blood, what do you say?" asked Deathstar with an evil look in his eyes.

"I will never give up Forestclan's territory to the likes of you," growled Icestar with every breath he could muster in his old voice.

"If you wish it so, then so be it," he hissed, and then yowled at the top of his voice. Then, the MoonClan cats ran into battle.

Then Icestar yelled his command to his deputy as quick as lightning. "We must win this battle or we will lose our good hunting grounds forever!" yelled Snowfall to his fellow mates as they began to fight with tooth and claw as more of Forestclan's warriors came to help drive off the enemy.

As the Battle raged on, Icestar was now locked into battle with Deathstar. "This will be the last time you will ever see your clan ever again, you mousebrain fool!" he hissed and then tried clawing Icestar.

Icestar managed to get out the way, but Deathstar continued to talk.

"You're on your last life, it will soon be time to join Starclan, Icestar" he growled and they knew he was here for blood.

"You think so huh, Deathstar? Well you're also on your last life and it's time to bring justice to the forest because I know that you have a cruel, evil heart!" he hissed for everyone to hear.

"You may have found me out, but no one will ever know because I will finally be able to destroy you!" he growled as he went fast as lighting towards Icestar's neck to kill him with the killing bite.

"No, you will be the one that dies tonight!" Icestar growled as he cut into his throat with his needle sharp claws as Deathstar was about to kill him.

Deathstar yowled so much that the battle stopped at once. Before anyone could help him, eyes glazed over till they never moved again.

He twitched for a little and then lay still. A pool of blood was gushing out around his body and even soaked into fur and made himself look as red as the poppy flower.

"You..," Stoneclaw, MoonClan's deputy, looked into the eyes of Icestar. "You killed our leader, my father!" he growled.

"He did not belong in the forest, he cared about battles and blood more than clan, and it all lead to this," Icestar growled back to him.

"I still want revenge for my father! Now to take your son's life for the life of my dead father!" he growled.

"Stop Stoneclaw, it's not worth it to take another cat's life when the battle is already over!" yelled a Gray she-cat from Moonclan.

"I don't care, I want revenge for my father's death!" he yelled to the gray she-cat and ran towards Snowfall.

Before he could even dig his claws into Snowfall's pelt, Icestar pushed Snowfall out of harm's way and fell to the ground, Snowfall ran to his side and spoke.

"Father, don't leave me, you still have a clan to take care of for Starclan's sake," Snowfall meowed with sorrow.

"My time is done soon Snowfall; I'm just clinging to my last life," Icestar meowed quietly. "Before I do die, always remember to look after the clan and beware Stoneclaw, he cannot be trusted," he coughed as his voice got weaker and spat out blood.

"I will father," Snowfall said sadly. "Take good care of the clan, I know I can count on you…," He said for the very last time, before being frozen in time, Forever.

"Father, there was so much more I wanted to ask you…," Snowfall meowed softly with grief. Meanwhile, Moonclan were getting together to hear what the deputy had to say.

"Retreat Moonclan, we we'll get this part of land someday, but not today, for we are in no shape for any more battles," meowed Stoneclaw. He then turned to a large tom with brown fur and green eyes.

"Pinefur, lead the clan to camp and take Deathstar's body with you, he may of not had many friends inside the clan, but he is still one of us," he meowed sadly and Pinefur nodded in return.

Finally, Moonclan left the clearing to help carry the fallen leader back to camp. As Stonestar watched the last cat go from his Clan, he walked up to Snowfall and spoke.

"This is not the end, someday I will get you and then take your clan's territory for my own clan, mark my words!" he growled as he started to walk away.

Snowfall watched as he walked and then he spoke. "When that day does comes, I will be waiting," as Stoneclaw disappeared into the shrubs and flicked his tail he spoke in a soft voice and simply said, "Until then".

* * *

Snowfall lead his clan towards the camp with the dead body of his father, the clan leader. When they finally got back to camp most of the clan (Expect the queens and kits) stayed up all night to honor the brave, yet old leader, who everyone in the clan looked up to.

"All cats that hunt prey for the clan, join at the Forest oak." said Snowfall. As the clan gather around the Forest oak, Snowfall spoke out to his clan when everyone was around him.

"As you might have known, our leader, who was also my father, sacrificed his life to save my life as well as yours," he meowed to his clan.

"As we gather just before Moonhigh, if Icestar is watching us right now from Starclan, Shinepoppy will be the new deputy of Forestclan," he finished. Then clan spoke softly to each other that it was a great choice and then called the new deputy name.

"Shinepoppy, Shinepoppy!" cried everyone. When everyone had died down, Snowfall continued what he had to say.

"Tomorrow, I shall be going to Skyfall Canyon to get my nine lives from Starclan and until I get back, Shinepoppy will be in charge" he said and then flicked his tail to show that the clan meeting was over.

As dawn started to light the dark sky of night, the clan gathered in the clearing to say there final words to the dead leader.

Most of the clan whispered the great things that he had done for them, even Sandtail, who never left his den, due to his poor hearing, came to say his last words to the dead leader.

"My dear Clan mates, today is the day that our elders will have to bury Icestar, let us all wish that that Icestar will always be safe with the cats in Starclan," spoke Snowfall, grief showed on his face as he said the words.

Soon, one by one the elders picked up Icestar and took him to be buried. That was the very last day that anyone saw Icestar again.

As Sun high came Snowfall decided it was time to go see Starclan. Before he left camp, Shinepoppy came up to him. "How long will you take to get there?" asked Shinepoppy.

"It's Sunhigh right now, so I should get there by nightfall" Snowfall meowed. "Don't forget about the traps I told you about, those Twolegs are always trying to catch those foxes in those traps in Leaf-fall," growled Shinepoppy.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll make sure I will look out for them." replied Snowfall. As Snowfall walked out of camp, he remembered everything his father had told him about being a leader. "Will I ever be as great as my father?" he asked himself. "Only time will tell, only time will tell." And as quick as a rabbit's leap, he ran though the forest as he was getting ready for his new destiny.


End file.
